The field of the invention is theft preventing devices, and the invention relates more particularly to devices which may be locked in the driver's seat to impede or prevent sitting in the vehicle or turning its front wheels. One commonly used device is a steel rod which locks to the steering wheel of a vehicle and makes it impossible to steer the vehicle without removing the device. This device, however, must be stored in the vehicle and is bothersome to affix.
Other devices have attempted to discourage theft by utilizing the driver's seat, and one such approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,297. Such device, however, requires that the seat be of the type which tilts forward thus not being practical in four-wheel cars. It also requires substantial modification of the seat.